


Keep Going

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Ian slammed into Mickey harder, making his small bed thump the wall. He had a tight grip on his hips and was starting to already see bruising. He panted, as he watched his dick disappear repeatedly into Mickey’s tight hole.

Mickey was face down in Ian’s pillow with his ass in the air, biting down into the fabric. His moans were muffled, but still pretty audible. He arched and shoved himself back against Ian. His hands fisted into the rumpled army fatigue blanket under him.

Both of them were drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Ian’s pace slowed to long but brutal thrusts deep inside Mickey. He reached out and pulled his head back by his hair so he could really hear when he hit his spot.

"Mmmh! Fuck! Unnh, God….hmm," Mickey was breathing shallowly with every circle of Ian’s hips. A shot went up his spine when Ian dragged his dick all the way out and rammed back in to the hilt. "Aargh! Fuck! Fuuuuuckk!"

"Yeah, you like that…so good….mmm, fuck, Mickey," Ian gritted, starting to lose control of his movements the closer he got. He leaned down until he was flush with Mickey’s back and humped a few times while breathing hot air into his neck and biting at his shoulders.

Mickey’s body shuddered and writhed under him. He bucked his hips trying to get Ian deeper in him and feel the friction of the mattress on his own cock. He let out a loud groan that got lost in Ian’s mouth and forced back down by his tongue.

Ian let go of Mickey’s lips and leaned back up, moving his hands to both his shoulders and beginning to pound into him again. “Uhh, uhh…mmh, yeah…”

Mickey was letting out a steady stream of curses and whimpers.

Just then, the door opened and Fiona appeared in the doorway with wide eyes. “Whoa! Fuck!”

Ian froze and looked to the door, his heart pounding in his chest. “Fiona! I—”

Mickey cursed and buried his face in the pillow because it was the only thing he could do, as his body quivered involuntarily; despite the interruption.

She quickly closed the door again and yelled, “Sorry! Jesus, just…continue! Sorry!”

Ian and Mickey turned the same shade of red and then some, not sure if they should listen to her or if they even could anymore.

"Mick?" Ian said softly, his breath still coming out fast and ragged. He rubbed a hand through his hair, afraid the boy had passed out in embarrassment. Then it dawned on him, with the faint sensation of tensing and relaxing around him. "Did you…?"

Mickey nodded his head and let his body go completely limp. His breathing was slowing, but the feeling of Ian still in him was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He moved his head to the side and sighed, opening his eyes and finding Ian a few inches from his face.

"So, what do we do now?"

Mickey thought for a moment, then wiggled his ass a little. His face scrunched a bit, then relaxed. “Keep going.”

"But, Mick—"

"Just…I’m good, okay?"

Ian looked at the other boy for a minute, his arms starting to hurt from the awkward way he was leaning over Mickey while still in him. “You sure?”

In answer, Mickey maneuvered himself up on his hands and knees, and looked around at him. Ian leaned over and kissed him hard, as he began  to rock his hips again. Mickey moaned, already getting hard again.


End file.
